Some kind of monster
by Scorpina
Summary: Inspired by Mickie James' Twitter on finding a dog on the street on her way to a show. Who helps Mickey James bring the dog back to health?
1. Chapter 1

Some kind of monster

Chapter 1- the noise about.

Kane was having some time alone, when he heard everyone outside of his locker room door cooing at something that had to be 'adorable' and yet sad at the same time. Curiosity got the better of him as he left the room to see what the hubbub was about. Opening his locker room door just enough, Kane saw Mickey James with the scraggliest dog he had ever seen. "Name it Lucky!" announced some of the other Divas.

"Why Lucky?" Mickey asked.

"Because, it was lucky that you found it"

Mickey James nodded as she pulled out her cellphone once more and looked to it bitterly. "I've tried to call the owner of the dog six times already, he needs to be brought up on animal abuse charges!" she said with a sneer on her face.

Kane lost interest and closed the door, yet he couldn't get the thought of the dog out of his mind. The thing was literally skin and bones. Whoever had that poor creature didn't take care of it and expected it to starve, what startled Kane the most was the fact that he cared about the dog…

Later that night.

Mickey had left the dog to rest in the locker room. She took some of the towels and laid them about on the floor as she asked for some of the staff to get dog food or anything for the poor creature to eat. Many walked by and announced they had more important business to tend to. Mickey couldn't leave the arena, the show was about to start. She was gone for no more than half an hour to get hold of the show schedule. When she got back, and odd surprise awaited her. In the locker room, the dog was resting on a dog bed, a water dish was near by as she also found a food dish once filled, yet was quickly emptied by her hungry guest. Mickey was surprised to the sudden comfort of her furry friend, she tried to see if someone left a note for her. However nothing was left behind, the person wished to remain a secret.

She smiled as she approached Lucky, the dog rolled onto its side as she rubbed its belly. "I am going to find you a good place to live Lucky, whoever had you before, will never see you again"

A clear message was posted on twitter, Mickey warned the old owner that he better pray he never runs into her on the street. Mickey didn't realize she was being watched through the crack of the door, Kane peered into the room as he couldn't resist a small grin spread over his face. A hand suddenly came onto his shoulder, nearly startling the Big man. Kane turned to face the Undertaker who stared at him with a disapproving look. "I thought you outgrew peering into a woman's locker room!" he scolded.

"It wasn't peering at the girls getting changed… it was something else" Kane paused as he walked away from the door, Taker stepped back just as Mickey James walked out of the room with Lucky. It was the first time Taker had ever seen the poor creature up close, he was quick to put two and two together.


	2. Chapter 2 The talk of the locker room

Chapter 2- The talk of the locker room.

Mickey James took her dog out for a walk and gave it plenty of love in the mean time, however not everyone was fussed on having a dog in the locker room. Batista watched from a distance as everyone was lavishing over the scrawny beast, he grew sick of an animal getting more attention than himself. So he decided to do something about it, he went into the crowd and pushed his way to the front. No one uttered a word until he stared down at the dog, a smirk came over his face. "I think I've crapped out something with more bulk than that!"

"Yeah, they're called matches" came a familiar voice, no one realized Kane was at a distance watching Batista closely, he knew Dave was up to something and was certain he didn't take out any frustration on a defenseless and weakened creature.

The snickers were heard all around as many couldn't believe Kane himself cracked a joke on Batista. "If you got an issue Kane…"

"Yeah, I do. I don't see why you have to be jealous over a dog! Just because there's more than one animal in the locker room doesn't mean you are going to be neglected. Mickey, you got time to give Batista a belly rub, it's probably what he's looking for"

Once more snickers were heard, as Batista grew red in the face. "You know what Kane, I was given the night off. But perhaps I found a reason to work… To shut you up!" He said nothing more as he stormed away from the group. Mickey couldn't help but look up at the Big Red monster and mouth a simple thank you to him. She didn't realize Lucky was wagging her tail when it heard Kane's voice.

Elsewhere.

Some of the Divas were not impressed with Mickey James' new pet. Michelle McCool for one glared on as many rather pay attention to a starved dog than herself. "I don't get it" she growled lowly as she kept glaring at the poor thing from a distance. "Why are they lavishing over that mutt?"

She spoke aloud to Beth Phoenix who couldn't help but be drawn to Lucky. "Oh give it a rest, it's not like it's always going to be backstage. The poor thing is hungry and was neglected…"

"Whose to say it wasn't her dog, and she's passing it off as a charity case?" Michelle demanded.

Beth was about to argue with McCool but decided to keep her mouth shut, besides, she wasn't about to tell her that she was with Mickey when she made the nasty phone calls to the owner, hell, Beth got in on the action and called the dog owner as well out of outrage. But she decided to remain silent, after all. She didn't exactly like Michelle.

They watched as Mickey took Lucky back to the locker room to rest, she was asking about as to who went out and got her the dog food, yet no one admitted to the kind act. She wanted to thank them personally, but for now, she had a new friend to tend to.

Elsewhere…

"Look, I did as you asked, please, don't hurt me!"

Kane stared down at his victim, a backstage assistant who was standing around and doing nothing, the same one who told Mickey he had more important matters to attend to. "Next time, someone asks for your assistance… You damn well better do it! Don't make me come and find you, especially if you decide to take a two hour coffee break!" Kane growled lowly as he walked away. It was one of those instances where he felt he could stay true to himself, and yet do something good at the same time. Kane decided to warm up for his match when he heard someone walk into the locker room. He turned to find the Undertaker lingering in the doorway.

"For someone to use to torment squirrels with razor blades, you have a soft spot for dogs," muttered the Deadman.

"As if you don't" Kane growled back, he knew the Deadman himself owned three large dogs of his own. "What do you want?"

Taker said nothing at first, yet he soon found his words. "Mickey mentioned the owner on her twitter account, didn't she?" he asked. Kane only nodded his head. "I just heard the man called the arena, demanding his dog back"

Kane paused to the sudden news as he turned to his brother once more. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Taker wasn't sure, yet he had also heard the man was on his way to the arena to retrieve his 'property'. "I don't know about you, but I think Miss. James could use some… back up to say the least"

"You want me to step in" Kane said with a slight grin.

"Look at it this way, you can take all your aggression out on Batista tonight, or wait for some punk ass who deserves a good beating. Teddy didn't make the match between you and Dave, he sent Batista packing…"

Kane got the message then and there as he stopped stretching and warming up. "I don't believe I have anything better to do then… do I?"


	3. Chapter 3 Mickey clues in

Chapter 3- Mickey clues in.

It was strange, ever since the dog came backstage. Mickey noticed how calm everyone was. She found the dog was tired and wanted to rest, yet the moment it regained it's energy, Lucky wanted to play. "Now, if we only had a ball…" she muttered lowly. Just then a knock came to the door, Mickey went to answer it and found one of the backstage hands standing before her door, trembling.

"I… I hope you got everything you needed for your dog… I'm really sorry about earlier… I didn't realize you needed help… I'm really sorry!"

"Whoa, it's ok really!" Mickey explained, but she couldn't help but wonder why he was so terrified. He left in a rush just as Lucky came to her side at the door. She looked outside the door as Kane walked by, instantly she noticed Lucky's tail wagging happily as she left the room and was in quick pursuit of the Big Red Monster. She quickly tried to call Lucky back, yet it was too late. Kane turned and stared down at the persistent dog. Mickey was rather stunned that the big man kneeled down and rubbed it gently on the scruff of it's neck. "Does he have cookies in his pocket or are you just happy to see him Lucky?" Mickey asked in a joking tone.

Kane gave a half smile. "You of all people know there's no pockets in our wrestling gear" However Kane was harmed, he reached into his glove and happened to have a cookie hidden in there for just an occasion, originally he was going to leave it outside of Mickey's door, but he was caught red handed now. Lucky took the treat graciously and maintained her content state as she tail thrashed between Mickey's leg and the wall.

"I swear, she knows you"

Kane didn't say anything, he was the one that did place all the dog stuff into her locker room after scaring the crap out of the stage hand, he did feed Lucky and give her fresh water, but he wasn't about to confess to anything. "I got to get to the ring, I got a match tonight. Keep an eye on that dog" Kane said as he walked away.

Mickey James looked down as Lucky wanted to follow him once more, but she didn't. The tone Kane spoke was of warning, one Miss. James couldn't ignore.

Meanwhile

Batista was in a rage, he was asked to leave the building. In which he did, so he would have more of a chance to enter the building once more. But he heard an odd voice from a distance. A man was yelling at the security guard and demanded entrance to the building. "Someone stole my dog!" Dave began to plot, yet the more he stared at this man, the more disgusted he was. He kept remembering the poor creature that followed Mickey around like a shadow.

"Lucky…" he muttered lowly, but then a new idea came to mind. He smiled and approached the man and announced he could get him in, yet couldn't do much about the dog. But there was a more sinister plot forming in Dave's mind as he explained to the man that the person who called was only a friend of the person who found his dog and took it. "Let me tell you what to look for…"


	4. Chapter 4 The confrontation

Chapter 4- The confrontation.

Mickey James was in her locker room and left for a moment to do her match, she trusted Melina to look after Lucky as she went to take care of Michelle McCool. The match was short as the frustration and anger she had towards the person who owned Lucky was unleashed. Michelle didn't stand a chance.

On her way to the back, she froze as Batista walked into the room with a strange man screaming aloud as to where his dog was.

It was him.

Mickey's fists balled, as she was ready to walk forth and give the man a piece of her mind and a taste of her fist. However the Undertaker stopped her, he cut before Mickey and insisted she wait and see where this unfolded. Batista stood before the crowd in the locker room, as everyone gathered to listen. "Alright, this fella here wants his dog back! Where's Mickey James!" Dave called aloud.

No one saw her behind the Deadman. Dave continued. "Come on, where is HE" he said as a look came over his face. Everyone began to nod and smirk as he looked about the room.

"He? Whose the bastard that took my dog!" demanded the man.

HE stepped forward.

Kane stepped through the masses with Lucky at his side. "I'm Mickey," he announced. "You got some nerve coming here"

No one said a word as the man trembled before the larger man before him. Kane himself was greeted with a surprise as Lucky began to growl at her former owner. However the man kept standing tall and announced he wanted his dog back. "It's mine, not yours! I got the papers and everything to prove it, not to mention the license…"

"And that's suppose to me what to me exactly?" Kane asked without missing a beat. "Do I look like a guy that cares about meaningless pieces of paper? Just cause your name is on it, doesn't mean anything!" Kane took a defiant step forward, his knuckles cracked as he made certain the man saw. The man gulped his pride as he tried to look brave. "I'll call the cops on you, for stealing my dog!"

"Go ahead" called the Undertaker, every eye turned to him as he stood next to his brother. "In fact…" he pulled out a cell phone and gave it to the man. "Do it now" Taker announced as he waited for the man to call the cops. "What's wrong little man? I thought you were going to call the cops on my brother here for 'stealing' your dog that you neglected and left on the streets!"

The man's hand trembled. "I… I swore a woman called me about my dog…" the man announced.

Kane had enough of the game and decided to come clean. "Well, you're right, it was a woman who called you. My name isn't Mickey James." He stepped off to the side and allowed Mickey to confront the man.

"Let me tell you a secret," whispered the Deadman. "You would have been better off with my brother!"

The man smiled. "Alright Barbie doll, let's take this outside!"

Mickey James smiled as she turned to the Undertaker. "Technically, it qualifies as self defense as long as he throws the first punch." He whispered to her just under his breath. Mickey only nodded as she vanished out the back door.

The locker room fell silent as Kane turned to his brother. "Shouldn't we go after her to make sure he doesn't harm Mickey?" he asked.

Taker however had a smirk on his face. Just as the room heard a man scream aloud and a sickening thud echoed the hallway. "Naw, I am certain Mickey can handle herself"


	5. Chapter 5 The surprise twist END

Chapter 5- The surprise twist.

Kane kept by the back door with Lucky as he waited for Mickey James to return, he wasn't the least bit worried. After all he could hear her screaming in the back and cussing up a storm as a sickening thud of her boot against the man's ribs could be heard. He enjoyed the sound as he chuckled lowly to the whizzing jerk. But there was an odd situation unfolding before him. Lucky wondered off in search of something to eat, he decided to look for the dog the moment she was gone for nearly twenty minutes. Kane rose from his seat and looked about, he heard someone making baby noises and "Who's a good girl!"

Curious he followed the sound and found Lucky in the catering room, being babies by Chris Jericho of all people! He kept reaching up from the table and fed her as he patted her head and rubbed down her sides. "My God, who treated you like this? I hope they burn in hell you know. I maybe a jerk, but I am not an animal abuser!" he said and continued to feed Lucky. He sat on the floor in his expensive suit, Lucky curled into him and laid in his lap as he continued to stroke her fur. "I like you dog, you don't judge me. You seem to understand what I say." For the first time in a while, Kane wasn't annoyed by the words coming out of Jericho's mouth. Not to mention Lucky was content and happy to be in his company. Perhaps…

Just then he heard a sickening thud against the door, the panting of a tried out Mickey James followed as she dragged in the animal abuser by the collar of his shirt, all the while the man was screaming for her to let him go. She finally did as he tried to get away from her, the man ended up shuffling himself right into Kane's legs. With a sadistic grin he looked down at him. "Oh good, she's done with you… It's my turn!" he announced in an evil tone. His point was made certainly clear by cracking his knuckles in anticipation. The man screamed as he ran down the halls, towards the closest exit calling aloud that they could 'keep the damn dog' as exit door closes.

Mickey was stunned as she looked to Kane. "You didn't raise a finger!" she protested.

Kane however gave her a serious look. "There would have been absolutely nothing that I could have done to him, that you didn't do already"

However the young Diva disagreed. "I thought you and your brother could have dragged him through fire, torched him and threw him into a boiler room for a few weeks while keeping him chained to a choke collar!"

There was an astonished look on the Big Red Monster. He looked to Mickey. "Where have you been all my life?"

Just then, Chris Jericho emerged from the catering room, holding Lucky in his arms. He glared at Mickey James and Kane before he announced. "It's obvious you two have much more important matters to attend to rather than look after a dog. So, I am taking it!" he announced. He glared at Kane and sneered towards Mickey. "Yeah, you two have neglected her. I got a family at home that will play with her, and feed her… and love her…" A smile came over Jericho as he looked into Lucky's eyes. But his look quickly hardened as Mickey and Kane stared on at him oddly. He walked away with the dog as Mickey was about ready to go after Jericho.

Kane held her back. "As much of a pain in the ass that he is. I think Lucky would be very happy with him"

Mickey couldn't believe her eyes as he found herself in agreement with Kane.

Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard Jericho doing baby talk towards the dog. Kane smiled to her as he patted her back. "Now then, I don't think I am about ready to let that jerk get off that easy…" Kane lifted up the man's driver's license and passed it on to Mickey just in case if he dared had any more animals under his care.

It brought a smile to Mickey's face as she went off to call the proper authorities. Just as Kane watched her leave, he felt an arm come around his shoulder. "Just because I did this one good thing for Mickey, doesn't mean I ain't going soft" Kane's attention turned to a smug looking Batista.

"That goes double for me." With a quick turn, Kane nailed Batista in the gut before he threw him into the wall with a sickening thud. "See you next week Dave"

Batista couldn't get up as Kane walked away, next week couldn't come soon enough!

THE END.


End file.
